


Stars and Lovers

by team_allen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had wanted to propose to Danny for a while and now seemed the perfect time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yehwellwhatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/gifts).



> written for the square of _proposal_ which I'm using as the Wildcard on my [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com) card.
> 
> Massive thanks to [kodamasama](http://kodamasama.livejournal.com) for the beta and [yehwellwhatever](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com) for the input, encouraging words and for literally being the Danny to my Steve. Couldn't have done it without you!

“Steve, I’m bored,” Danny said as he looked out of the kitchen window at the rain. It had been raining all morning, and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Steve looked up at him from where he was sat at the table and asked, “Still raining, huh?” 

“Yes. Stupid Hawaii and its stupid weather,” he grumbled. “I’m going to do some laundry.” And he walked out of the kitchen.

Steve shook his head and grinned. Danny was never happy with the weather; it was either too hot or too wet for him. He eyed Danny’s phone, which was on the kitchen counter. He’d wanted to propose to Danny for a while now; they’d been together for two years, living together for 18 months of that, and things were good between them. He knew _how_ he wanted to do it, but the right time never seemed to happen, though with Danny off doing laundry – which he knew there was a lot of – he felt that now was as good a time as any.

He picked his own cell up from the table next to him, reached over and grabbed Danny’s, before he stood up and made his way into the living area. He got his own cell first, unlocked it and tabbed along to the _WordFeud_ app, clicked on “JerseyDanno”, and sent a game request.

_**SmoothDog has invited you to play a new game: accept or decline**_ popped up on Danny’s screen. He swapped phones and unlocked Danny’s and smiled at the pass code – their anniversary – clicked _accept,_ and started the game.

Steve flicked between both phones, swapping tiles and passing go’s until he finally had the correct letters to play his first move. He moved the tiles onto the board and hit _play_ on the screen. He continued this for a while, back and forth between the two phones, until he heard Danny’s footsteps on the stairs. He looked up as Danny stepped off the bottom step and walked over to the couch.

“It’s _still_ raining, Steven. Make it stop!” he said, and dramatically flopped onto the couch.

“Um, I can do a lot of things, but controlling the weather is unfortunately not one of them,” Steve said with a small laugh.

Danny sighed and said, “Well, you should learn then.” His voice was muffled as he pushed his head into a cushion.

“Trust me, if I could, I would. Why don’t you go play in the rain?” Steve said, trying to get rid of Danny.

Danny looked up at Steve and narrowed his eyes. “That was one time, _Steven,_ and I had Grace with me.”

Steve cocked an eyebrow in his direction and looked down at the two phones, fingers moving over Danny’s screen.

“Okay, twice, but Grace _**was**_ with me... the first time.” The last three words were said as a whisper.

“And anyway, why do you have _my_ phone? Playing WordFeud against yourself again?” Danny asked with a smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes, but kept his head down, fingers moving across his own screen now. “That actually **was** once, _Daniel,_ and something like that.”

Danny moved off the couch and approached Steve. “Seriously, what are you doing?”

Steve batted him away with one hand and rapidly locked both phones and shoved them into the back pocket of his cargo pants. “Danny, make me a coffee please...”

Danny put his hands on his hips, raised an eyebrow and said, “You think I won’t go down there?”

Steve pouted. “Babe, please.”

“Fine! But you’re making dinner,” Danny said, and Steve knew he was sulking as he headed off into the kitchen.

“Thank you!” Steve called after him and dug the phones back out of his pocket. He unlocked his own and went back into the WordFeud app, played one more move before locking it. He picked up Danny’s phone and saw the message on the screen: **_“SmoothDog played Danny for 5 points.”_** He unlocked the phone, cleared the message, and left them both on the table.

**********

Hours had passed; dinner had been grilled and consumed, and they were sat on the lanai watching the night draw in. It had finally stopped raining a few hours previously, much to Danny’s joy. Steve picked up his glass of wine – _“What’s with the wine?” Danny had asked earlier when Steve had gotten the bottle out of the fridge. “Just felt like a change,” he’d said, and they left it at that_ – and finished it off. “Top up?” he asked. Danny nodded before he finished his own and handed the glass to Steve.

Steve walked into the kitchen, his heart thumping louder and louder as he refilled the glasses. He grabbed both of their phones, and went back outside to Danny. He handed Danny his glass and dropped the phone into his lap. “Cheers, babe,” he said, accepting them both.

They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping at their wine and watching the waves crash in on the beach, until Steve downed the rest of his glass and blurted out, “Let’s play WordFeud.”

“What, now?” Danny asked and looked over to see Steve nodding, phone already in his hand. “Err, ok.” Danny put his glass next to Steve's, on the table in between them.

Danny unlocked his phone and swiped along to the WordFeud app, opened it and saw a game already in play.

“When did we...?” Danny started, but stopped mid sentence. Steve could see Danny’s eyes growing wider and wider, and he bit his lip nervously. Danny quickly glanced over at him, but remained silent before he looked back at his phone and swiped his fingers over the screen.

Steve’s nerves got the better of him, and he closed his eyes and bowed his head, not wanting to see what Danny was doing. He felt his phone vibrate and heard the ding, signalling a new notification. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes and looked at the screen:


End file.
